


阵雨（露仗/AO）

by 21Gunsss



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Gunsss/pseuds/21Gunsss
Summary: 非典型性AO





	阵雨（露仗/AO）

  夏末的秋初杜王町空气浮躁不安，还未散尽的余暑郁积在空气尘埃中，铅色阴云低低垂在公交站牌上。东方仗助刚从公车上下来走了几步，淅淅沥沥的阵雨就下了下来。

  
  “呜哇，怎么这样！”不知道该先去心疼自己的漂亮皮鞋还是每天都要抹上厚厚一层摩丝的得意发型。豆大的雨点毫不容情地打落，转瞬间就湿透了他的肩膀。东方仗助把书包顶在了头上，迈开腿寻找最近的避雨处。

  
  躲到宅邸的屋檐下后，他才后知后觉地反应过来，这是“岸边”宅，整座镇上只有一个岸边宅。自从露伴的家因为火灾而重建以后，仗助总是有点心虚地绕着走，没有看过重新装修后的岸边宅，因此慢了半拍才意识到这件事。

  
  仗助有点沮丧地抓了抓自己塌下去很多的发型。无论如何，得赶紧离开，否则被岸边露伴看到还不知道要怎么被取笑，他像只落水的小狗一样甩了甩头，水珠飞溅，就在此时，视线落到了门把手边。

  
  诶？诶？……这门，根本没有关着嘛！岸边露伴是在等什么人还是干脆疏忽了，以这家伙的龟毛性格要说会有这种疏忽才很异常吧。……异常，啊……

  
  仗助愣了愣神，根本在大脑有所反应之前就直接迈步进去了。当他意识到自己的行为完全由一股难以解释的莫名关切驱使时，情不自禁地撇了撇嘴。啊，管他呢，总之还是去确认一下有没有事。如果真的什么事也没有，在他嘲讽我竟然会关心他之前，我就可以先一步嘲讽他丢三落四吧。他耸了耸肩，把书包丢在玄关，一边叫着：“露伴老师，你在家吗？”一边走进了房子里。

  
  没有……回应。空空荡荡的宅邸里没有人回答他，却萦绕着一股奇异的香气。不、说是香味也不尽然，还不如说是一股墨水与尘土的味道，但仗助从未闻过这样浓重的墨水与尘土纠结的气味。一股眩晕立刻冲上了他的脑海。这比你能在陈旧的图书馆能闻到的味道更加热烈、更有攻击性，几乎是立刻，东方仗助颤抖了一下，分不清自己是想要打喷嚏还是咳嗽，从喉咙底生起的干燥感，衍生到了全身的燥热。

  
  他茫然地又走了两步，腿弯一软，扶住了身边楼梯的扶手。东方仗助起初还在想这到底是什么样的热，是因为刚刚淋了一点雨就快速地发起了烧吗？直到他无意识地把发烫的脸颊蹭上冰冷的扶手上降温时，一个词才飞快地降临了在前十八年都有妈妈在帮忙好好管理生理期和抑制剂的Omega脑海里：发情。

  
  诶？诶？？我是发情了吗？等等？现在？这种感觉吗？东方仗助猛地抬起头，吃惊地摸自己。脸，很烫、脖子，也很烫、下身……下身在宽松的裤子上已经勒出了形状。他记得自己这个月也有正常吃药，怎么会有突如其来的发情……  
  “喂，你在这里干嘛？”  
  Great，这是现在东方仗助最不想听到的声音。

 

 

 

  岸边露伴从他的身后的厨房里走了出来。他手里攥着一个玻璃杯，脸上明显地流露出心烦意乱，大片的潮红从他的脸颊延伸入脖颈。他裸露的皮肤上，从额头到从衣摆下露出的一段窄腰，都密密地出了一层细汗。

  
  随着他的走近，油墨的气味浓到了让东方仗助站不稳的地步。他面前往后退了几步，用背紧贴着扶手保持自己不会再露伴面前丢脸地坐或者跪下去。真亏他现在还能想的起来自己的算盘，他用手指着门口，努力压住打颤的声线试图取笑：“喂……露伴……你忘了关门啊，真是够……”

  
  “我问你你在这里干嘛！”被粗暴地打断了对话，岸边露伴突然凑到了一个他们从未有过如此接近的距离，拧住了仗助的衣领。“你这家伙……是牛奶味的啊…”露伴哑着声音喃喃，因为距离的关系这声音是从仗助的脖颈上飘上来的。炽热的气息喷在了仗助的喉结上，露伴紧紧咬着唇，像是克制着自己去咬些别的什么的欲望。这样的对峙已经在极大的消耗他的自制力了，露伴青绿色的瞳孔下面藏着一种血红的神情。

  “谁知道你会……”东方仗助欲哭无泪，推不开，根本推不开，光是要不抱上去就够难了。谁知道你会在家里发情啊，“你不会正常地吃抑制剂吗？！”仗助努力要发出怒吼的声音，却难以忍受露伴贴得过近的Alpha气味而越整个人克制不住地蜷缩，怒吼也变成了毫无气势的嘀咕。最后仗助努力把头转过去不看露伴，模糊的视线只聚焦到地板上的纹路，吃力地嘲讽：“露伴你……缺乏生活自理能力呢……”他滚烫的身体紧贴墙壁，腿间已经敏感地感知到了有湿滑的体液顺着股间流下。仗助恨不得把自己整个人粘到墙壁上去，好离那折磨着他的Alpha气息远一点。

  
  “为了取材，我故意在体验发情期的痛苦啊……东方仗助，你果然是我的死敌吗……”岸边露伴咬牙切齿。

  被发情期的Alpha信息素包围，仗助的信息素就像是应激一样地散发了出来。牛奶香气，……不令人讨厌呢，难道这个不良全身上下最不让人讨厌的地方就是这里了吗？露伴脑海里一片昏沉，在能反应过来之前，他已经用舌尖贴上了仗助颈边的血管。

  
  夏末的雨水，少年淡淡的咸味，唇下温暖的血管。牛奶的香气还在更隐秘的腺体里，引诱人将往更深处索求。

  
  仗助就像是被咬住了脖子的猎物一样，突然半点也不能动弹了。  
  他没有力气再往墙壁上贴，几乎要软到在地上。露伴捉住了他的手腕，将他整个人固定在了墙上。

  
  “啊、啊……我知道了我知道了！”仗助几乎是带着哭腔嚷出来的，声音又苦恼又烦闷，那双湛蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，被雨淋湿了搭在脸上的头发也没有以前那么碍眼了。……没有，那么，碍眼？岸边露伴忽然有些奇怪：他之前看起来有这么可爱吗？——绝对是发情期的错觉吧。

  
  “来做吧。……虽然我理想的初次一直是身材很好的的美女姐姐Alpha什么的……啧！好烦，这样根本……忍不住啊……”最后四个字仗助是用极低极低的气音抱怨出来的，像是一弯狡猾的游鱼一样钻进了岸边露伴的耳朵里。露伴颤抖了一下，像是听不懂日本语一样，他蹙着眉凝视仗助。

  
  东方仗助对此毫无经验，倒不是说他没有偷偷看过色情杂志或是黄色图片什么的，他只是不知道当这种事情真的要发生的时候，做点什么能让现在看起来不那么尴尬。他想对露伴笑一下，又有点吃不消他的眼神。露伴的眼神粘稠阴郁，像是酷暑下滚烫的沥青，他紧紧地咬着唇，薄薄的下唇毫无血色。

  
  “别说蠢话了……”露伴呼吸声沉重，竭力使自己的语气听起来一如往常地若无其事和目中无人。他低垂着头，费了很大力气才让自己放开东方仗助的手腕，仗助失去支撑滑下墙面坐在墙角，胸膛剧烈起伏。“我去给你母亲打电话。”

  
  他这样说着，却停顿了非常久才迈开脚步。一步、又一步，走向玄关处的电话机。当他拎起听筒的时候，手心汗出如浆，滑到几乎要握不住。岸边露伴的喉结上下动了动，然后按下了第一个号码。滴——地一声，第一个号码拨在杜王町电波交错的湿润空气里。

  
  就在这时，仗助抬起头，“喂，露伴……”地这样叫了一声。他声音很轻，像一束轻飘飘的小羽毛，房间里牛奶的香气骤然浓郁了起来。听筒从他手里滑落，久未拨下第二个号码的电话里传来嘟嘟的盲音。仗助抬起汗津津的半边侧脸，歪了歪唇露出了一个胜利的微笑。

 

 

 

  一道闪电劈过天空明暗几下，轰隆隆的闷雷就撕开了阴云的伤口，紧接着，大雨倾盆。

  
  少年的呼吸埋在在漫画家的肩窝，滚烫急促。被改造过的带着桃心的学生制服甩在地板上，仗助上半身赤裸地拥抱露伴。他们倒在沙发上纠缠。

  
  仗助做了自己好久之前就想做的事，手掌抚摸露伴清晰的腰肌线条，顺着人鱼线滑进他宽松的裤子里。露伴呼吸猛地一重，耳根浮起一片绯红，他皱着眉看向身下的Omega，在这一刻仍没有拿定主意应该干什么。仗助用小腿蹭着露伴的腿边，露伴的手抚摸到他一片湿滑的股间，这一刻两个人都在微微颤抖。

  
  仗助闷哼一声，漫画家生了厚厚一层笔茧的手指就突入了他的身体里。强烈的异物感短暂地盖过了他渴望被进入的生理欲望，他苦恼地喃喃，声调近乎撒娇。

  
  “……呐，露伴，用天堂之门就可以看到我会舒服的地方吧。”  
  “……用天堂之门的话，可以直接写被岸边露伴摸哪里都会舒服。”露伴只是下意识地反驳他，当他发现自己在说什么的时候，一股燥热飞快地爬上了他的脊椎。他不需要真的去做，当他说出这句话以后空气就突然变得非常敏感。

  
  仗助轻轻地“切”了一声，几乎不敢和他对视。岸边露伴没有在说话，手指仔细地搜寻他湿热的内壁，在敏感的地方施以重压，仗助几乎是立刻就高潮了一次。他极力压下喉咙里细小的哭声，岸边露伴湿漉漉的手指，耐心地绕上他的勃发的性器。露伴自尊心这么高的人，怎么可能用天堂之门来达成这件事，总而言之他强忍着自己汹涌的欲望为仗助达成了两次高潮。他浑身上下汗出如浆，房间内外翻腾着浓重的油墨气味，神情却像是有点轻松，在仗助蓝晶晶的眼睛面前示威般地展示他四指之间的湿滑黏液。

 

 

  仗助有点气用膝盖撞他腰，露伴肘间抵住他的膝盖，用指尖点上仗助的唇，本来就红润的厚唇染上了一层诱人水色。岸边露伴看了很久，久到仗助认为他一定要亲他了。但是露伴没有。他从他身上起来，哑声说：“好了，你可以回去了。”

  仗助：“……”

  
  去你的，几乎是立刻，他拽住了岸边露伴的衣领，把他拉了下来，嘴唇与他狠狠一撞，牙齿都撞得隐隐生疼。岸边露伴失去了平衡重新摔在沙发上，东方仗助爬到了他身上，又接了一个吻。

  你可以想象这是两个经验都很匮乏的人，这个吻像小猫喝水一样主要由舔舐和吞咬组成。东方仗助的脸一片潮红，呼吸急促，他揉了揉自己早就乱掉的头发，神情烦躁。

  
  “我说你啊，有这么不情愿吗？”

  
  岸边露伴咬牙把脸偏向一边：“都说了我在自己体验发情期的痛苦，东方仗助，烦人也该有个限度。”

  
  “我拒绝！”

  
  众所周知替身使者是会互相拒绝的。

 

  又是一阵惊雷滚过天空，仗助深呼吸努力让自己容纳露伴。岸边露伴那一瞬间看起来真的狼狈又无助，信息素翻腾充满整个房子，他发出一声短促的呻吟。

  
  仗助伸手索取拥抱，露伴的身体僵了僵，最终还是毫无保留地拥抱了他。肉体厮缠中体位也变换了许多次，露伴的窄腰上肌肉匀称汗水密布，蒙上一层格外性感的色泽。最后阴茎在体内成结时仗助终于表现出了极大的不适，“……好胀”地这样喃喃说着，睫毛被生理泪水打湿黏在一起，蓝色眼睛里满是无措的神情。

  
  露伴清瘦的手腕就压在他的脸边，紧紧连结的身体稍微动一下都带来极大的刺激。露伴喉底滚出困兽般的低嘶，想要慢慢地退出来。不可能的，已经充血胀大的结深深地卡在了前列腺处，他稍微动一下仗助就几乎要弹起来。已经释放过几次的阴茎又因为这最后的刺激高高翘了起来，抵在露伴的小腹上。  
“别…别动……”仗助艰难地喘着气，淅淅沥沥的精液从顶端滴下来将本来就泥泞一片的交合处染得更加淫靡。

  
  “你开……什么玩笑…”露伴的声音已经哑了，欲望冲撞着残存的理智，他身体紧紧绷着，腰肌拉长如同一根即将绷断的弦一样脆弱优美。他又试着向外退了退，两个人都被这快感磨到意识近乎涣散。仗助朦朦胧胧地抬头，贴近他的唇，停在一个欲吻未吻的距离，张口闭口的呼吸里都带着浓郁的牛奶香气：  
“老师，有什么关系……就在里面吧……”

  
  “什……！”

  
  几乎是立刻地，岸边露伴达到了高潮。

  
  窗外，骤雨初歇，被雨水洗刷过的杜王町秋高气爽，天空透得像是地心岩石最深处偷来的那种最纯粹的蓝色矿物。  
  岸边露伴深呼吸了好久才能平息下余韵，他用力地搓了搓自己的脸，把脸埋在掌心里坐了很久。

 

 

  一个小时过后，岸边宅门口。神清气爽的东方仗助轻轻抚摸重新上过了摩丝的头发，拎着书包从里面走出来。小流氓在玄关一边换鞋往外走一边说：“啊有什么关系…我老妈她也是啊，遇到喜欢的人就算会发生意外也没关系啊。露伴老师你脸色还真是难看。”

  
  回答他的是砰地一声关上的大门。

  
  东方仗助漫不经心地吹了声口哨向外走去，想了想又转身朝门喊了一句：“说起来你的门锁大概坏了吧，早点修一下啊老师。”

  当然，没有任何回音。

 

 

 

 

  第二天，当东方仗助正在专心致志地破自己的吃豆人记录的时候，电话响了。

  
  他是等电话停了一次才意识到妈妈好像刚刚说自己出去买菜了，所以家里只有他一个人能接电话。所以第二次电话响了以后，他只能让疯狂钻石把听筒拿到了自己耳边，用肩部一把夹住听筒，“喂”了一声，手上依然在吃豆子。

  
  对面因为第一次没打通，语气有点不善，哼了一声，才又调整到自己的若无其事目中无人频道：“仗助吗？……没什么，就是告诉你，今天我修完了门锁。确实，锁芯坏了，会在关门以后自己滑开轨道。”

  
  “哈，我就说嘛。不过，也没必要担心你这家伙会吃什么亏吧。”吃豆人的音效噼噼啪啪地不停地从听筒里传过去。

  
  对面沉默了一会儿，过了许久才听见漫画家沉郁的声音：“……所以说，喜欢的人到底是怎么回事？”

  
  仗助愣了愣，屏幕里的吃豆人被红色鬼魂捉住，发出了game over的电子乐。他无意识地放下了手柄，重新紧握住了听筒。

  
  “啊，这个、嘛……”少年抓了抓自己的后脑，岸边露伴听见电话那头，蹦出了一声短促的笑音。

  
  “再过五六天应该会到我的发情期吧，总之这个月的药我还没吃。那，到时候见面再说好了，拜拜露伴老师！”

  
  “喂！谁……”  
  “嘟、嘟、嘟……”

  
  电话里只剩下了盲音，露伴的“谁会给你开门啊”都没能说完。昨天的回忆历历在目，他的手心重新溢出了汗水，这个臭小鬼果然是他的克星吧。明明自己只是在搜集关于痛苦的经验，却被强塞了一堆只能拿去画本子的经验。可恶，好生气，生气得不得了。谁会给他开门啊。话又说回来，这个电话也根本没必要打吧。

  
  岸边露伴放下听筒，放松了一下脖子，准备回到工作。他抓起钢笔，在手中轻轻转了一圈，埋头勾出今天的线稿。

  
  桌边，放着一杯取代了他日常工作时的纯净水的饮料。嗯，是一盒牛奶。


End file.
